One Piece  L'Avènement de Barbe Blanche
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: Venez découvrir le récit de "L'homme le plus fort du monde", l'un des quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde, l'un des pirates les plus redoutés de la Grande Ere de la Piraterie.   Voici le récit d'Edward Newgate !   Voici l'Avènement de Barbe Blanche !


_Je change de registre de Naruto, je me mets à One Piece et je m'attaque à une figure du manga : Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche !_

_ L'univers de One Piece m'a toujours plu et j'ai énormément apprécié de me jeter dans l'écriture d'une histoire dans cet univers._

_ De nombreux personnages de ma création font peut-être référence à des personnalités historiques ... Alors si vous le remarquez ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions !_

_ Sur ce bonne lecture et lâchez vos commentaires !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Il y a 40 ans …<em>

« Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez ... Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce monde ! »

C'est par ces mots que Gold Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates proche de la mort, lança sur le monde ce que les historiens appelleraient plus tard : la Grande Ere de la Piraterie. Les hommes, avides de richesses, prirent la mer à la recherche du fabuleux trésor de Roger : le One Piece. Durant des années, le trésor posthume de Roger resta caché aux yeux du monde alors que les flibustiers et les pirates parcouraient les océans à sa recherche. Afin de protéger ses citoyens de ces bandits sans scrupules, le Gouvernement Mondial chargea la Marine de pourchasser les criminels sur les mers et de les trainer devant la justice.  
>Vingt-ans après la mort de Roger, un jeune garçon, Monkey D. Luffy prit la mer avec la détermination de trouver le One Piece et de devenir le Seigneur de tous les Pirates.<p>

Mais ce n'est pas le Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille qui nous intéresse. Un autre personnage va attirer notre attention et son histoire va vous être contée. Ce récit va nous faire remonter le temps, bien avant les péripéties de l'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille et avant l'Exécution de Roger. Quarante ans avant la Grande Ere de la Piraterie.

Quarante ans avant la nuée de pirates qui déferlèrent sur le monde à la recherche du One Piece, sur la Route de tous les Périls, proche de la Terre Sainte de Marie-Joie où s'est établi le siège du Gouvernement Mondial, un Quartier Général de la Marine voit le jour.

Alors que les ouvriers s'affairaient sur ce gigantesque chantier, les hommes de la Marine vaquaient à leurs occupations. Dans la forteresse entourée d'échafaudages, dans une grande salle, un homme était assis dans un immense fauteuil. Il était brun aux longs cheveux tombant dans son dos et aux longues et fines moustaches. Son regard était sévère alors qu'il parcourait les rapports étalés sur son bureau.

Soudain un officier débarqua dans la salle avec un document dans sa main. Il s'approcha de son supérieur et se mit au garde à vous en tendant un énième rapport.

-Amiral Minamoto, nous avons un rapport du Colonel Kong actuellement en poste sur South Blue, annonça l'officier.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda l'Amiral en chef Minamoto qui prit rapidement le rapport des mains de son subordonné.

-Un convoi de bateaux marchands a été attaqué par une bande de pirates. Le colonel Kong a reçu un appel de détresse et est accourut à leur secours. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, tout était déjà fini, les bateaux étaient coulés et il n'y avait aucun survivant.

Minamoto resta silencieux se caressant délicatement les moustaches, plongé dans ses pensées alors que l'officier poursuivait.

-Le plus intriguant c'est que le convoi fut attaqué par un seul bâtiment pirate.

-Ces bandits ne sont pas des bleus apparemment, déclara Minamoto. Et pour avoir accompli cette prouesse, je suis sûr qu'il y a une part de Démon là-dessous.

-Quels sont vos ordres, Amiral ?

-Envoyez des renforts en provenance d'East Blue pour assister Kong et ordonnez-lui de traquer ces pirates. Nous ne devons pas laisser ce crime, impuni.

-Bien !

L'officier sortit laissant l'Amiral dans le silence le plus complet.

-De plus en plus de personnes possédant des pouvoirs font leurs apparitions et sèment le chaos. Réfléchit Minamoto. Ces fruits du démon sont une vraie plaie, ils peuvent être n'importe où, à la portée de n'importe qui et leur puissance est redoutable. Tout comme je le pensais, il faudra combattre le feu par le feu mais je vais devoir en référer au Conseil des Cinq Sages.

Il se replongea dans les rapports lorsqu'il aperçut sous les documents, une photo en noir et blanc. Minamoto repoussa des rapports pour pouvoir récupérer le journal englouti dessous la paperasse. Sur la première page, on voyait la photo d'une île avec une citadelle en son sommet entourée de bâtiments de guerre avec comme gros titre : Le Royaume de Gondy rejoint le Gouvernement Mondial. Minamoto commença à lire l'article : _Le Royaume de Gondy situé dans South Blue va bientôt rejoindre le Gouvernement Mondial après de longues tractations. L'ambassadeur Teinei du Gouvernement Mondial est en route pour le Royaume de Gondy afin de clore l'accord d'adhésion avec le Roi Borja. Cet accord repose sur l'échange de matériel militaire contre des matières premières. En effet, le Royaume de Gondy possède une des meilleures flottes du monde et son savoir militaire reste inégalé. Afin de parfaire cette adhésion dans le Gouvernement Mondial, un Prince du Royaume de Gondy devra épouser une Tenryuubito : la princesse Pantacruella. De ce fait, par ce mariage, son époux accédera au rang de Tenryuubito ainsi que sa descendance._

Minamoto jeta le journal sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas le temps de se mêler des mariages mondains et de la politique. Il était Amiral en chef de la Marine et sa tâche l'incombait de faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Il replongea son esprit dans les rapports alors qu'à l'extérieur, les mouettes criaient au gré du vent.

Dans le secteur de South Blue, le soleil illuminait l'île de Gondy. Le Royaume était en liesse. Aujourd'hui, l'île allait accueillir l'ambassadeur du Gouvernement Mondial ainsi que une des Tenryuubitos.

Sur le contour de l'île était installé des bourgs et des ports de pécheurs ainsi que de grands chantiers navals où étaient fabriqués les navires de guerriers Gondiens.

En effet, le Royaume de Gondy était réputé par son imposante armada et par son savoir militaire et maritime qui lui a valu de gagner de nombreuses batailles contre des royaumes rivaux. La fabrication de navires de guerres demandait énormément de bois et l'île Gondy avait été gâtée par la nature. Une espèce végétale unique poussait sur l'île : le séquoia éclair. Cette espèce de séquoia géant avait la particularité d'une croissance instantanée. Les fruits de l'arbre, les cônes semblables à des pommes de pin, avaient seulement besoin d'eau et d'un peu de terre pour croitre instantanément et atteindre le stade de maturité. Ainsi les forêts du Royaume étaient parsemées de séquoias géants atteignant comme hauteur pour la plupart les cinquante mètres accompagné de troncs gigantesques. Cette précieuse ressource de bois rendait ce pays prospère : les bucherons abattaient le bois que les charpentiers utilisaient pour les navires puis les chasseurs replantaient des séquoias en jetant les cônes dans la terre puis de les arroser pour retrouver un écosystème viable pour la faune et la flore afin de chasser et récolter. Oui, le Royaume de Gondy ne fut jamais aussi prospère que sous le règne du Roi Borja. Son château situé au sommet de la colline la plus élevée de l'ile, surplombait les bois entourant la demeure du souverain, les bourgs et le Grand Port.

Ce Grand Port était le port principal du Royaume où se concentrait toute l'activité du pays. Les marchés et les étals des bouchers et des pécheurs grouillaient dans les rues et autour du port. La baie du port était gigantesque et pullulait de différents navires de commerce, de guerre, d'explorateurs et officieusement de pirates.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, l'ambassadeur du Gouvernement Mondial allait arriver, accompagnée d'une Tenryuubito qui devrait épouser un des héritiers du royaume.

Les rues étaient désertes et tous les habitants étaient rassemblés autour de la Baie du Grand Port pour assister à la cérémonie d'accueil. La baie avait été vidée de tous les navires ç l'exception des vaisseaux officiels. Au centre de la baie, le navire de guerre royale rayonnait à la vue de tous les sujets du royaume. Autour de l'île, les navires de guerre Gondiens formaient toujours une barrière infranchissable mais un passage avait été laissé devant l'entrée du port où certains vaisseaux de guerre formaient une haie d'honneur jusqu'au navire royal.

Les habitants étaient ravis de cette cérémonie spectaculaire et l'enjeu de cette rencontre était important pour le Royaume. L'entrée de Gondy dans le Gouvernement Mondial signifiait la création de contrats économiques, d'alliances militaires et d'échanges culturels.

-Je ne vois rien, Papa ! Se plaignit une petite fille aux pieds de son père.

Celui-ci lui sourit et la porta au dessus de sa tête pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

-C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Parfait ! Merci Papa ! répondit la petite, le sourire aux lèvres.

A côté d'eux, deux vieillards discutaient :

-Ils n'ont rien fait à moitié pour cet ambassadeur.

-Ils ont même rappelé le Prince de sa campagne militaire contre le Royaume de Froncie pour qu'il assiste à la cérémonie.

-Si l'un des deux doit épouser la Tenryuubito, ils se devaient d'être là aux côtés de leur père. Et puis ils sont les héritiers du trône, cet accord durera pendant des générations et il prendra tout ses effets durant le règne d'un des deux.

-Maintenant, il faut savoir lequel des deux montra sur le trône ….

Sur le navire royal disposé face à la mer devant l'entrée du port, les gardes royaux, les conseillers militaires et politiques étaient assemblés sur le pont attendant l'arrivée du navire de l'ambassadeur. Sur le pont supérieur, un trône avait été installé pour le vieux Roi Borja qui scrutait la mer avec ses yeux azur. De chaque côté du trône se tenait un de ses fils. A sa gauche, son ainé Kezar, grand aux cheveux obscurs mi-longs, un barbe peu épaisse et des yeux sombres. Il portait un plastron et une longue cape rouge. A sa ceinture, une épée était rangée dans son fourreau, le Prince Kezar tapotait nerveusement sur la garde de l'arme.

A la droite du roi Borja, son second fils Guan se tenait fièrement, ses cheveux châtains dans le vent, des yeux noisette et une peau d'imberbe. Une armure étincelante lui recouvrait le torse et il portait dans sa main un casque orné d'une crête en crins rouges.

Au milieu de ses deux fils, le Roi Borja aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage amoindri par la vieillesse observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-C'est une belle journée pour une telle cérémonie, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Le destin est en notre faveur. Même le soleil désire que nous intégrions le Gouvernement.

-Vous avez raison, père. Ajouta Kezar. Cette alliance avec le Gouvernement Mondial fera entrer notre Royaume dans son ère la plus prospère. Quelle dommage cependant que ce navire empeste la poudra à canon.

Alors que Kezar sortit un mouchoir de sa manche pour se cacher le nez et la bouche, Guan sentit son frère poser un regard sombre sur lui.

-Que se passe-t-il mon frère, tes narines délicates de politicien ne supportent pas l'odeur du combat ? demanda Guan d'un ton moqueur. Je reconnais bien là, tes manières viriles.

-Qu'insinues-tu, mon frère ? Commença Kezar.

- Rien. Répondit l'autre. Mais en tant que chef de l'Armada, je n'aime pas lorsqu'on critique mon bâtiment.

-Tant de personnes sont venues à cette cérémonie, dit le Roi étonné et ravi à la fois.

-Ils savent que cette cérémonie est importante pour tout le monde. Notre Royaume ne sera plus jamais le même après ce traité. Expliqua Kezar. Père, votre nom sera gravé dans la pierre et dans les mémoires de tous pour ce que vous aurait fait aujourd'hui.

-Alors que ton nom sera oublié et méprisé même après des centaines de générations, railla Guan.

Kezar fusilla du regard Guan, satisfait d'avoir énervé son frère.

-Ce royaume sera dirigé par un homme initié à la politique et non par un homme barbare et guerrier comme toi, mon frère.

-Espèce d'en … !

-Assez ! grogna le Roi. Je suis las de vos chamailleries d'adolescentes ! Vos jeux de pouvoir ne servent à rien. Aucun de vous ne sera Roi tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé !

Guan et Kezar se calmèrent et se replacèrent stoïques à leurs places aux côtés de leur père guettant l'arrivée de l'ambassadeur.

-Cette journée n'est pas la vôtre, elle est celle de ce Royaume et de ses sujets. Poursuivit le Roi Borja. Pensez plutôt à la Tenryuubito que l'un de vous deux prendra pour épouse !

-Qui de nous deux devra l'épouser ? demanda Guan.

-A cause de son rang, ce sera elle qui choisira celui qu'elle voudra épouser, répondit Borja.

Soudain un cor se fit entendre depuis le large suivi de plusieurs cris qui répétaient la même chose :

-Le bateau de l'ambassadeur est en vue !

Au loin, un navire de guerre de la Marine venait de faire son apparition et se rapprochait peu à peu de l'île. Les spectateurs s'agitaient pour apercevoir le mat et les voiles du navire tandis que sur les navires Gondiens, les soldats restaient immobiles pour respecter le protocole.

Sur le navire de la Marine, l'ambassadeur du Gouvernement Mondial Teinei attendait impatiemment de débarquer sur l'île de Gondy qu'il voyait au loin. Il observa avec crainte les navires de guerre qui s'amoncelaient autour de l'île. Même les soldats de la marine furent impressionnés devant la puissance militaire de l'île qui pouvait surement rivaliser les navires de guerre de la Marine. Teinei se rassura en imaginant que la puissance militaire du Gouvernement Mondial sera fortement améliorée.

L'ambassadeur entendit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir un homme portant un long manteau blanc d'Amiral.

-Tout est prêt pour entrer dans la baie, Monsieur, annonça le gradé.

-Merci, Vice-Amiral Drake.

Teinei se pencha sur le bastingage du bateau pour regarder les navires Gondiens plus attentivement.

-Ce Royaume a vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, déclara l'ambassadeur.

-Tout ça grâce à leurs cônes Gondy, répondit Drake. La croissance accélérée de leurs séquoias leur permet des ressources illimitées en bois.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas emporter avec nous quelques uns de ces cônes ? demanda Teinei. Cela pourrait être utile à la Marine.

-Nous avons déjà essayé, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial avec le sol de l'île Gondy. Si on les plante dans un sol étranger, ils poussent comme de banals séquoias et mettent des années à atteindre le stade de maturité alors qu'il s'agit de quelques secondes sur le sol Gondien.

-Héhé ! Oui ce traité avec le Roi Borja sera bénéfique pour tous. C'est de la bonne politique, clama Teinei.

-Je vais aller chercher la Princesse Pantacruella, nous allons bientôt accoster. Sortit le Vice Amiral Drake.

Sous les acclamations du peuple de Gondy, le bateau de l'ambassadeur fit son entrée dans le port. Les navires disséminés autour de l'île tirèrent une salve de canons pour célébrer la future union entre le pays et le Gouvernement Mondial. Le bateau de l'Ambassadeur se rapprocha peu à peu du Navire Royal. Les spectateurs autour du Grand Port agitaient des drapeaux du Gouvernement Mondial ainsi que ceux de leur terre natale.

Le bateau de l'Ambassadeur se plaça sur le côté droit du Navire Royal et on installa une passerelle pour relier les deux navires. Le Roi Borja et ses fils allèrent à la rencontre de l'Ambassadeur Teinei. Les deux hommes se rassemblèrent sur la passerelle et se serrèrent la main :

-Bienvenue au Royaume de Gondy, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, annonça Borja.

-C'est un honneur d'être reçu dans votre Royaume, votre Majesté, répondit Teinei. Je vous présente le Vice-Amiral Drake le Septième du nom.

Derrière Teinei, un homme aux cheveux roux et à la tenue d'Amiral s'inclina respectueusement devant la famille Royale de Gondy.

-Ce sont les Seigneurs Kesar et Guan ? demanda Teinei en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Roi les jeunes hommes en armure.

-Oui, mes deux fils, ils font ma fierté, dit le Roi en souriant.

Les deux frères se lancèrent des regards assassins ce que remarqua le Vice-Amiral Drake.

-Alors c'est à moi de vous présenter ma délicieuse invitée, annonça Teinei.

Une haie d'honneur s'ouvrit parmi les soldats de la Marine sur le pont du navire de l'ambassadeur pour laisser passer la Tenryuubito.

-C'est quoi cette odeur pestilentielle ? S'énerva une voix stridente. Et ce soleil ? Il brûle ma peau si fragile !

Les Princes et le Roi Borja tentèrent d'apercevoir la mystérieuse Tenryuubito mais l'ambassadeur Teinei et le Vice-Amiral les gênaient. Ils apercevaient les pans d'une robe bleue et de longs cheveux roux.

-J'espère que je ne resterais pas longtemps dans cette île et que je rentrerais vite à Marie-Joie. Je n'aime pas cette île ça a l'air triste. Où sont les beaux princes que je dois épouser ?

L'ambassadeur afficha un sourire et se mit sur le côté afin que les Princes et le Roi puisse admirer la Princesse Tenryuubito.

-Voici pour votre plaisir la Tenryuubito, la Princesses Pantacruella ! annonça Teinei.

Ce qui apparut aux yeux de la famille Royale de Gondy les laissa sans voix. Une jeune fille à la peau douce, aux longs cheveux roux bien coiffés et lisses, et aux yeux bleus transperçants. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel ainsi que de nombreux bijoux à ses doigts. Cependant cette jeune fille ne brillait pas par sa beauté et son élégance. Certes elle avait une peau douce mais ses joues s'apparentaient à celles d'un bouledogue. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus étaient magnifique mais cela ne cachait pas le sourcil sombre et unique qu'elle avait en plein milieu du visage. Sa robe avait été cousue par les meilleurs couturiers du monde mais son corset sous sa robe était prêt à craquer. Elle mit en avant ses lèvres épaisses comme pour embrasser un homme invisible. Elle jeta un œil amoureux aux deux Princes qui eurent un haut le cœur. Le Roi Borja pâlit à la vue de la Princesses Pantacruella alors que le Vice-Amiral et l'Ambassadeur ne réagirent pas à l'aspect et aux mimiques de la Princesse.

-Elle … elle est toute à toi, murmura Kezar à son frère.

-Oh je vois, pensa la princesse Pantacruella, ils vont se disputer pour moi. J'ai bien senti qu'ils ont eu le coup de foudre pour moi dès qu'ils m'ont vu ….

Pantacruella fit un clin d'œil aux deux Princes qui en eurent des frissons.

Le Roi Borja déglutit et sourit d'une façon assez fausse.

-Quelle délicieuse créature ! dit-il. Maintenant il est temps de mettre en place notre traité.

-Dépêches-toi, Alma !

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit une petite voix à travers la fenêtre cassée. Corin, amènes le sac !

Le garçon amena le sac en lin devant la fenêtre brisée et une ribambelle de pains s'échappa de l'ouverture pour tomber dans le sac.

-C'est bon. Ça suffit. Dit le garçon à mi-voix. Sors, il y a une poissonnerie pas loin.

Une petite fille sortit de l'ouverture de la fenêtre brisée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Le garçon l'accompagnant et qui portait le sac, avait les cheveux sombres courts et des yeux noisettes.

Les deux enfants s'enfuirent et coururent dans les rues désertes. Au loin, ils entendaient résonner les acclamations de la foule et les canons des navires.

-C'est tellement simple de voler ces magasins quand tous les autres sont à cette cérémonie, dit le dénommé Corin à mi-voix.

-On va passer par ta poissonnerie avant de rentrer, annonça Alma.

Ils prirent un raccourci en passant par une ruelle quand soudainement au détour de quelques poubelles vides, l'une d'entre elle tomba devant les enfants. Cela fit sursauter les deux enfants qui poussèrent des cris étonnés.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Corin.

- Regardes. Répondit sa sœur.

Derrière les poubelles les deux enfants aperçurent un enfant aux longs cheveux blonds adossé contre un mur.

-Qui c'est lui ? demanda Alma. Il n'est pas à la cérémonie ?

Corin s'approcha du garçon et lui demanda :

-Eh, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas mais il murmura quelque chose.

-Quoi ? répéta Corin.

-Viens Corin, on s'en va ! On a pas le temps.

-Attends.

Corin s'approcha du garçon et entendit ce qu'il balbutiait, il leva la main en direction des enfants comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

-Man … man ….. an …. ger.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, sa main retomba lourdement au sol. Corin commença à le secouer.

-Hé ! Réveilles-toi, j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.

Mais le jeune garçon ne répondit pas.

-Bon on l'emmène voir Papa ! Termina Corin.

-Quoi ! s'écria Alma. C'est hors de question, il pue comme une charogne et il est surement déjà mort.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, il est pas mort. Aide-moi à le porter.

-On va pas l'emmener à la maison comme ça ! S'énerva sa sœur.

-Va chercher la brouette, on va le mettre dedans avec le sac.

Alma soupira et sortit de la ruelle pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une brouette en bois. A contre cœur, elle aida son frère à porter le garçon blond pour le mettre dans la brouette.

-Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de tout. Railla la petite.

-Il doit avoir le même âge que nous et pourtant ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Dépêchons-nous de l'amener à Papa, il n'a pas l'air bien.

Les deux enfants mirent leur sac de nourriture dans la brouette et traversèrent les rues du bourg avec la brouette qui butait sur chaque pavé de la rue. Ils sortirent de la ville et arrivèrent dans un chemin de forêt, ils le suivirent un instant avant de sortir de la route et de dévaler entre les arbres. A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt de séquoias géants, ils entendaient le son des vagues. Finalement ils débouchèrent sur une plage de sable et au loin, ils apercevaient une maison sur le bord d'une petite falaise avec un balcon sur la mer.

-A cause de ton gus, on n'a pas tout pris ce qu'on voulait en ville. Lâcha Alma toujours contrariée.

-C'est pas grave, on a suffisamment de nourriture, répondit Corin qui s'empressa de pousser la brouette pour rejoindre la maison sur la falaise.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent devant la maison et frappèrent à la porte en criant :

-On est rentrés !

Tout à coup, un homme sortit de la maison avec un pistolet à la main en hurlant :

-Tu viens chercher ton argent, gredin ! Je t'attends, je n'ai pas peur de la mort !

-Papa, c'est nous …. Grogna Alma.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers les deux enfants.

-Pépépépépépé ! Ria-t-il à gorge déployée. C'est vous les enfants ! Alors qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Il regarda la brouette derrière Alma et Corin et aperçut le garçon blond affalé dans l'engin.

-Hééé ! Mais vous avez ramené un mort à la maison ! s'écria-t-il.

-Mais Papa …. Insista Corin.

-Vous ne savez pas que c'est amener le malheur qu'apporter un mort dans une maison, vociféra leur père en écarquillant les yeux. Ramenez ça où vous l'avez trouvé, espèce de garnements.

-Je te l'avais dit, jubila Alma en s'adressant à son frère.

- Mais Papa, il n'est pas mort et il a surement besoin de toi. Répéta Corin.

-Oh …

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds se réveilla dans une chambre sur un futon.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé ! Répliqua une voix.

Le blond se frotta les yeux et observa ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il y avait deux enfants aux cheveux obscurs qui le regardaient dans l'encablure de la porte et un homme aux cheveux gris à ses côtés.

-Pépépépépé, tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille, petit.

Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici et qui était ces gens. L'homme était assez grand et portait un gilet bleu et un corsaire de la même couleur ainsi que des sandales. Ses cheveux gris mi-longs lui tombaient sur les épaules et sa barbe était mal rasée.

-C'est où ici ? demanda le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Il ne reconnaissait plus ses vêtements, il portait un kimono blanc et amble. Il vit également que certaines de ses plaies avaient été soignées.

-Mes enfants t'ont trouvé seul dans la rue, affamé et épuisé alors ils t'ont amené ici. Expliqua l'homme.

Le blond regarda les deux autres enfants près de la porte. Ceux-ci-ci remarquèrent que les yeux du blond étaient étranges. Ils n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ils étaient vides.

-Oh, moi je suis Roadgo Newgate, je suis médecin et voici Corin et Alma, dit l'homme en présentant ces enfants.

Corin s'avança dans la pièce et se mit de l'autre côté du futon puis en s'inclinant légèrement, il salua son invité :

-Enchanté !

-Alma, tu ne viens pas saluer notre invité ? demanda son père.

La brune fit la moue et cacha encore plus sa tête de derrière le mur pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond.

-Elle est un peu timide, expliqua Newgate gêné. Il faut lui pardonner.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Corin curieux.

Le garçon se frotta les yeux, une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours.

-Edward. Mon nom est Edward.

-Edward comment ?

-Edward … tout court ….

-Tu n'as pas de famille ? demanda Corin.  
>Le regard du blond changea soudainement, il fusilla Corin qui sentit les yeux assassins d'Edward. Roadgo sentit la pression entre les deux garçons et changea de sujet :<p>

-Tu es un enfant des rues, n'est-ce pas ? Comment te nourris-tu ?

Edward répondit sèchement :

-Je cherche dans les ordures et je trouve ce qui peut être mangé.

Les trois entendirent Alma gémir de dégout mais ils l'oublièrent très vite son intervention.

-Pas étonnant que tu étais affamé, soupira Newgate. Avec la cérémonie du traité, toutes les ordures ont été vidées des rues. Tu ne dois pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce soir, tu manges avec nous. Je t'ai lavé et j'ai soigné tes blessures et je veux que tu te reposes, tu dormiras ici ce soir.  
>Edward remarqua que deux autres futons étaient installés à côté du sien. Corin semblait ravi de cet invité surprise alors qu'Alma sortit de derrière le mur pour observer celui qui mangerait avec eux.<p>

-On mange quoi, Papa ? demanda Corin.

-Riz et poisson !

-Quoi ! Encore ! Se plaignit Alma qui sortit de sa cachette.

-C'est du poisson frais que j'ai pêché de ce matin. Vous adorez le poisson que je pêche !

-Oui mais ton poisson frais, on en a le droit tous les soirs ! Continua la brune. Marre de marre !

Edward regarda Alma, Corin et leur père continuer leur dispute dans la cuisine. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'expliquer cette douleur qu'il ressentait à certains moments. Il préféra se replonger sous sa couverture et tout chasser de son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis à table autour d'un bol de riz et d'une assiette de poisson.

-Itadakimasu ! s'écrièrent en même temps Alma, Corin et Roadgo.

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de finir leurs remerciements, Edward s'était jeté sur le riz et avaient avalé son poisson en entier. Alma fulmina de rage et le réprima :

-Hé ! Tu es pas chez toi ! Alors tiens-toi tranquille !  
>Edward se stoppa la bouche pleine et regarda ses hôtes visiblement étonnés. Il joignit les mains et ferma les yeux et déclara :<p>

-Ibadakimazu !

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! hurla Alma.

-Pépépépépé ! Éclata de rire Newgate. Tu avais faim, hein ?

Corin tendit son bol à Edward et annonça :

-Tu dois avoir plus faim que moi. Prends ma part.

Edward regarda successivement le bol et le brun puis repoussa le bol avec sa main.

-Garde ta part, je te dois la vie alors tu ne me dois rien.

-Dans tous les cas, il reste encore du riz et du poisson, fit remarquer Alma en prenant le plat de riz.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il était vide. Il ne restait plus un seul grain de riz. Les trois enfants regardèrent étonnés le plat vide alors que Roadgo déglutit.

-Ben quoi, j'avais faim ! Moi aussi ! Pépépé !

-Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu as tout mangé ! s'écria Corin.

-Tu vas payer, sale enflure ! ajouta Alma.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur Newgate et le firent tomber de sa chaise. Alors que celui-ci riait à gorge déployée, ses deux enfants lui donnaient de gros coups dans le ventre et parfois quelques grains de riz ressortaient par la bouche de leur père. Edward regardait se curieux spectacle en digérant lorsqu'il vit le poisson d'Alma que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas entamée. Il interchangea les assiettes et avala le poisson avant que Corin et Alma aient fini de corriger leur père.

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'île de Gondy, après quelques heures, Edward se réveilla et se leva calmement. Il commença à rassembler silencieusement ses affaires. Il mit tout dans son sac à bandoulière en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Alma et Corin. Il s'éloigna de son futon et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses sauveurs. Alma dormait profondément sa tête sur l'oreiller et son corps enroulé dans sa couverture. Corin, quant à lui, gigotait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il avait poussé son oreiller au-delà de son futon et il était arrivé à se retrouver au dessus de sa couette.

Edward ferma lentement la porte de la chambre et se dirigea à pas de loups vers le salon pour éviter de réveiller Roadgo. Il aurait bien voulu les remercier mais il était de trop ici et ils vivaient heureux sans lui. Après tout, il a toujours été seul dans sa vie, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir vécu avec quelqu'un auparavant. C'était comme ça qu'il devait vivre, seul. Au fond de lui, il le savait.

Edward s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et actionna la poignée mais la porte était fermée. Il changea d'avis et décida de passer par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur la mer et qu'il avait aperçut pendant le diner. Il actionna la poignée de cette dernière et la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière de la Lune dans la maison. Il ferma délicatement la porte et s'avança sur le balcon de bois. Ses poumons s'imprégnèrent de l'air marin, ses oreilles du bruit des vagues et des yeux de la lumière nocturne qui émanait du ciel étoilé. Mais face à lui, il vit une masse difforme de laquelle provenait une lumière rouge-orangée qui apparaissait et disparaissait. Edward se figea alors qu'une voix s'adressa à lui :

-Pépépépé ….Alors Edward, tu nous quittes ?

Le garçon reconnut Roadgo Newgate enroulé dans un vieux manteau noir qui fumait sa longue pipe assis sur la rambarde de son balcon. Edward baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Son plan de s'éclipser discrètement pendant la nuit avait échoué. Il se décida enfin à parler :

-Merci de vous être occupé de moi, dit-il en s'inclinant. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Ce fut à Newgate de ne pas répondre. Il mit sa pipe à sa bouche, inspira et expira un petit nuage de fumée.

-Viens par ici, Edward. Ordonna calmement Roadgo.

Le garçon hésita mais rejoignit l'homme qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la rambarde. Les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à la mer sous l'œil de la Lune.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne dois pas rester ici ? demanda Roadgo.

Edward posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

-Je dois être seul, je l'ai toujours été et je dois le rester. Répondit le garçon.

-Personne ne devrait être seul, Edward. Tu n'as pas de parents ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai … dit-il a mi-voix. Les enfants que je croise dans les rues sont accompagnés par ceux qu'ils appellent Maman et Papa mais au plus profond de moi je déteste les voir.

Roadgo vit les poings d'Edward se serrer.

-A chaque fois que je les vois, j'ai envie de détruire tout autour de moi. Mon cœur est si serré à chaque fois …. Ca me fait mal ….

La voix d'Edward devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

-Chaque … chaque fois que je vois un enfant … avec … une famille, je ne peux m'empêcher … de me dire ….

Roadgo vit des larmes couler sur les mains du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi je n'ai pas de famille, moi ? Pleura Edward à chaudes larmes. Tout le monde a une famille alors pourquoi j'en ai pas une … ?

Roadgo resta silencieux alors qu'Edward renifla et que ses pleurs s'amplifiaient.

-Je suis seul et je serais toujours seul …. Termina l'enfant en s'essuyant les yeux. Je …

Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et une odeur fumante de tabac lui parvenir aux narines. Roadgo venait de l'enlacer affectueusement ce qui avait mi fin aux pleurs du jeune homme.

-Edward, dit-il calmement. Une famille, c'est être avec les personnes que tu aimes et qui t'aimes. Tout le monde en a une et tu peux en avoir une ….

Edward regarda Newgate dans ses yeux bleus. Ils reflétaient la lune dans le ciel et de fines larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

-Nul ne doit être seul, Edward. Répéta Roadgo.

-Vous pouvez me donner une famille ? demanda Edward plein d'espoir.

-Nous pouvons être ta famille, Alma, Corin et moi.

Edward respira difficilement et ses pleurs reprirent.

-Mais … je ne suis pas un de vos enfants, je ne peux pas faire partie de votre famille ….

-Alma et Corin ne sont pas exactement mes enfants …. Répondit Newgate.

Edward écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et se libéra de l'étreinte de Roadgo.

-Je les ai trouvé dans un panier après qu'un navire ait fait naufrage pas loin d'ici. Ils n'étaient alors que des bébés quand j'ai décidé de les élever. Ils sont au courant que je ne suis pas leur vrai père mais je les considère comme mes enfants et ils me considèrent comme leur père. Tu vois, Edward, tout comme toi. Alma et Corin n'avaient pas de famille et pourtant aujourd'hui, nous formons une vraie famille ….

Edward resta silencieux et essuya ses larmes alors que Newgate lui sourit.

-Tout ce que tu as voulu dans ta vie, Edward, c'était une famille …. Annonça l'homme. Si tu le désires, tu peux faire parti de la notre. Tu seras le bienvenu ….

-Mais … mais je risque d'être un fardeau pour vous ….

-Pépépépépé ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec la nourriture et l'argent. Je te l'ai dit, tu es le bienvenu dans notre famille ! Alors pourquoi ne pas devenir mon fils ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Le jeune Edward regarda Roadgo lui tendre la main. Sans hésiter, Edward se jeta dans les bras de Roadgo et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ces joues.

-Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Monsieur Newgate !

-Pépépépépépépépé ! Sois moins solennel, tu peux m'appeler Roadgo !

Les pleurs d'Edward se poursuivirent longtemps dans la soirée alors que la Lune l'observait du haut de la voûte étoilée.

C'est ainsi que commença l'épopée du jeune Edward ….

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le récit est lancé et les personnages sont en place ! L'aventure d'Edward va pouvoir commencer !<em>  
><em> Si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite ! Commentez cela me motivera à écrire la suite ! =)<em>

_ Sur ce à la prochaine !_


End file.
